Destiny Odyssey VI
Destiny Odyssey VI, titled Strength for Whom?, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. This storyline follows Terra Branford's search for her crystal. It takes place after Onion Knight and Cloud Strife have already obtained their crystal. It is the fourth storyline to finish. It is one the hardest of the ten Destiny Odysseys with a difficulty rating of five stars. Story Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey VI-1 | valign="top"| The first stage consists of two paths with two Battle Pieces blocking the way, the top path with one Battle Piece and a Treasure Chest, and a bottom path with four Battle Pieces with 2 DP. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (False Hero) 3. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 4. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) 5. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) - Berserk '''6.' Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 7. Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) 8. Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) 9. TC Staff 10. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey VI-2 :"A fearsome strength of unknown depth. And a girl toyed with by fate..." | valign="top"| The second stage consists of six Battle Pieces (one of them hidden), two lock blocks, a Potion and a Treasure Chest. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Stigma of Chaos 2. Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 3. TC Robe 4. Locked Area - two-star storyline completion bonus 5. Locked Area - opens when 2 is defeated 6. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) 7. Summonstone - Demon Wall 8. Unusual Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 9. Starting Position 10. Locked Area - opens when 14 is defeated 11. Battle Piece (False Stalwart) - appears when 13 is used 12. Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) 13. Potion 14. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) Destiny Odyssey VI-3 :"An impenetrable wall... Its strength calls forth a new source of courage in the girl." | valign="top"| A Expert battle piece is located in the third stage, a Rare chest with a Mage's Staff and the Summonstone that is holding Demon Wall AUTO. Cloud is also the boss in this stage. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 3. Locked Area - opens when 6 is defeated 4. TC Power Ring 5. Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 6. Hard Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) 7. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 8. Hard Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) 9. Ether 10. Expert Battle Piece (Transient Witch) 11. Potion - appears when 10 is defeated 12. Cosmos Piece (Cloud) 13. TC Mage's Staff 14. Summonstone (Demon Wall (AUTO)) Destiny Odyssey VI-4 :"Hope does not illuminate only one. It shines on all those around..." | valign="top"| There are four enemies with DP in this stage, also a Ultimate Battle Piece is located here after obtaining three stars from clearing Destiny Odyssey VI. Plus there are two Rare Chests here as well after obtaining two and four stars. The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Unusual Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 3. Ultimate Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) - three-star storyline completion bonus 4. Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 5. Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) 6. Hard Battle Piece (False Stalwart) 7. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 8. Battle Piece (False Hero) 9. TC Clary Sage - four-star storyline completion bonus 10. TC 495 Gil 11. Locked Area - two-star storyline completion bonus 12. Stigma of Chaos 13. TC Rosetta Stone Destiny Odyssey VI-5 :"She has long questioned what she is. By following the strongest felling in her heart, perhaps she can find the answer..." | valign="top"| The final stage may look simple with only three Battle Pieces, however the other four are hidden. There also a two Treasure Chest and a hidden Potion that appears after defeating a enemy. A Ultimate Battle Piece will appear after obtaining three stars after clearing Destiny Odyssey VI and a Rare Chest after obtaining four stars. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Transient Lion) - appears when 4 is opened 3. Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) - appears when 6 is defeated 4. TC 5. Potion - appears when 11 is defeated 6. Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) 7. TC Mythril - four-star storyline completion bonus 8. TC Rosetta Stone 9. Ultimate Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) - three-star storyline completion bonus 10. Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) 11. Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 12. Unusual Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 13. Chaos Piece (Kefka) 14. Hard Battle Piece (False Stalwart) Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines